Kaliburg
Kaliburg is the capital of Kalistan, as well as the island province of Ananto, located within the Kaliburg-Port Davon Federal District on Ananto. It shares the federal district with its older sister city, the imperial capital of Port Davon. While locals tend to refer to each seperately, and when refering to the whole call it Kaliburg-Port Davon, it is internationally known as a whole as Kaliburg. The city of Kaliburg and Port-Davon share the Federal District, which is split between them by the Zappa River. The cities are further divided into districts, and (nominally) into counties, though county governments do not have any control over the cities. The combined cities and their metropolitan area have a population of 10,933,236. Of that, about 6 million live in the Federal District, 3.5 million in Port Davon and 2.5 million in Kaliburg. Geography Kaliburg-Port Davon is located around the northern and western shores of Davon Bay, a large bay, protected from tides by Wilson and Davon peninsulas, and fed by the Zappa and Davon River. The cities are mostly in the long valley that runs along parallel to the Anantan east coast from Dulnarstaad to Luxon, in which the bay is located. Old Davon and Exupery, however, are on the coastal range of hills, while Gallo Vale and Lolla Valley are in the inland range. Port Davon Port Davon is located on the Davon peninsula, a long, rocky promentory into Davon Bay, and on the northern shore of the bay. Settlements dating back to the neolithic have been found on the site, and it was the the location of one of the first Ikradonian Colonies, Davonivm. The city was one of the main holdouts of Imperial control after the Ikradonian collapse, and was destroyed and replaced with a new city, Eximperivm (outside the Empire). Eximperivm was destroyed sometime around 1100, but Davon was still home to a major fortress, which Jorge the Magnificent made his capital in 1420. Davon underwent many changes since then, including altering the course of the Davon river twice, filling in Davon Harbor and Davon Marsh, and the building of numerous castles on the peninsula, and then palaces on the mainland. As the seat of imperial power moved away from the medieval castles of Davon peninsula, the city began to center around the old suburb across the harbor, known as Port Davon. Today Old Davon is simply a neighborhood of the most larger Port Davon, which was replaced as capital by Kaliburg in 2065. Port Davon is divided into a number of districts for government purposes, each with their own character. Old Davon or the Citadel County Davon Old Davon is located on the Davon peninsula, a rocky protusion of land that serves to close off Davon Bay from the Odufart Sea. Its location in the middle of the bay, coupled with the steep cliffs and high mountain peaks on it, made it an ideal site for a fortress, and it has been occupied since neolithic times as such. Towards the northern, inland end the mountainous terrain subsides and the land slopes gently down towards Davon Harbor, now the lakes of the Imperial Gardens. It was here that Colonia Anantonia grew. Later the city was refounded as the capital by Jorge the Magnificent, who constructed the magnificent Jorgone Castle, as well as the East Castle, Promentory Castle, Beulah Castle, and Old Wall. Inside the wall, a medieval limestone city grew, outside the walls a wooden port known as Port Davon grew up on both sides of the old harbor. Feeling stifled by the terrain and small streets, floob David the Magnificent moved the capital to a new city built across the harbor. To do this, a new wall was constructed that stretched between the coast and Kaliburg, along with a moat that diverted the course of the Davon River, which had already been diverted by Matthew I into the modern Canal District. To further cut off the harbor, David had a causewall built across it to allow an easier route to the Citadel. The new capital became known as Port Davon, and over time quickly replaced Old Davon as the center of the Davon Bay Area. Efforts were taken beginning in 1924 to preserve the old city, however, after it was damaged in the many wars fought around the turn of the century. New building was outlawed, as were automobiles. Cars are still allowed to pass through the city on a few streets, including the boulevards around the Old Wall, Port Davon Road, Harbor Road, Exupery Road, the intercastle roads, and a controversial freeway that was constructed around the outer edge of the Citadel. Any other traffic, most of it tourist, has to park in lots dotted throughout the citadel. Despite its lack of renewal, the district is surprisingly lively. It is home to both Jorgone University (founded by Jorge the Magnificent and for many years called the Imperial University of Jorge I), and the Imperial Academy of the Arts. In addition to the college scenes, Davon is one of the centers of Kaliburg's bohemian community. Old Davon hosts a large number of artisanal workshops of all kinds, keeping the medieval atmosphere alive. festivities in Jorge's Square St. Tellesphorus' Cathedral Promentory Castle Points of Interest: Jorgone Castle Imperial Musuem of Davon Promentory Castle Citadel Beulah Castle Historic District Exupery County Davon Imperial City County Davon The Imperial City is the most splendid part of Port Davon, built on top of the old suburb of Port Davon by Emperor Credo. The suburb had originally grown as an extension of the harbor, located on the opposite side from the city of Davon. The harbor was made obsolete by Sacco I when a landbridge was built across its mouth, ostensibly to provide better access to the city of Davon now that a larger city wall made isolation less necessary. Sacco also constructed a new, much grander harbor in the northeast corner of the city, making the suburb obsolete. Credo decided to take advantage of this, and had most of the suburb leveled. About half of it was simply converted into the massive Imperial Gardens, which included the old Davon Harbor as two lagoons (a second causeway was built to give the gardens more room). Credo also constructed the massive rococo Imperial Palace, facing out on Zeppelin Square (named for a military victory of his). Radiating out from square were a number of grand boulevards, including those to Sacco's Harbor, Kaliburg, and the Chancellory, a smaller palace built to house the government. Across from the Imperial Palace sat the Parliament House. The wealthiest citizens were quick to settle in large apartments around the square, and the neighborhood immediately adjacent to it became known as the Imperial City. Today, the Imperial Gardens are one of the city's largest parks, home to the Port Davon Imperials (Kalistani Football League), the Port Davon Zoo, and a natural history musueum. The palace itself has been converted into the Kalistani National Gallery, the largest art museum in the country. While other neighborhoods (notably the Gold Coast of Kaliburg) are today considered more posh, the Imperial City is still one of the wealthiest in the city, and is notable for its spectacular period architecture, well stocked art galleries, and fine cuisine. Zeppelin Square and the Imperial Palace Imperial Gardens Points of Interest: Zeppelin Square Imperial Palace/National Gallery Imperial Gardens Port Davon County Davon Sacco's Harbor County Davon, County Elise In 1880 Emperor Sacco II made a number of civil engineering changes to the city. He constructed a second causeway (Bizena Causeway) between Davon peninsula and the Imperial city. This cut off access to the old Port Davon (which had already been more or less destroyed by the first causeway and imperial palace), so Sacco built a new port in the north of Exupery, simultaneous with tearing down the cities walls and replacing them with a parkway. The harbor would be built as a semicircle, with the city moat entering at the apex. To make it a good harbor, giant breakwaters were constructed surrounding it. The complex was connected to Zeppelin Square by Morphia Boulevard, and the adjoining areas, including Hillyarnelle, were annexed to the city. Ultimately, the port's distance from the center of town and poor protection prevented it from ever seeing serious use, especially against the competition of the Canal District. The harbor is now mostly used for yachting, as well as a passenger cruise terminal, but more than anything else is an attraction for tourists. Hilliarnelle County Elise Chancellory County Davon A district centered around the Chancellory Palace, built as the seat of government during Ananto's gilded age of the mid-1800's, and the Goor Dulnar and Goor Evearise train stations. A middle- to upper-class neighborhood. The Chancellory Palace today functions as the seat of President, however the rest of the government has moved so far away that there is little of it in the district. It is, however, home to many of Kalistan's embassy; with the nation's embassy row being the Chancellory Square. Canal District County Davon The Canal District was originally a large marsh located within the walls of Davon. As the city expanded and needed new harbors, the marsh was reclaimed and turned into a maze of canals. As the harbor at the center of a sea Empire, it grew very fast, filling up with quays, warehouses, and factories of all kinds. The district was, and still is, almost completely industrial, devoted to shipping and manufacturing. It is still slowly expanding into the bay, as well. Tight Pass County Davon Located north of the Canal District and east of the Chancellory, Tight Pass is chief industrial district of Port Davon. Its name date back to when the area that is now the Canal District was still a shallow bay, and Tight Pass was the plot around the road that ran behind the city walls and between Port Davon and Kaliburg. Today, its position between the two cities and adjacent to the ports makes it and the Canal District the largest industrial area in Ananto. Zappaporta County Davon While most of Port Davon is expensive, the city's East Side is not, in fact most of it is downright poor. Zappaporta, the oldest neighborhood on the east side, is one of the few slums within the limits of the federal district, and has been since its founding. The town started as a tent city for workers who drained the Canal District, it then evolved into a perpetual shanty for the workers for Tight Pass and Canal District factories. By the 1890s, the neighborhood had turned into a pueblo-like clustering of improvised buildings (which would serve as the inspiration for the Xanadu Free City). In 1894, the Floob ordered the neighborhood destroyed, and sold off the surrounding land to developers, who built tenements for the displaced workers. Since then, the tenements have been replaced with towering, much more advanced public housing, but the neighborhood is still by far the lowest income in the city. Pickles County Zappise Across the City Moat from Zappaporta, Pickles was outside of the city limits until 1927, when President Pickles Ananto took an interest in the plight of the Zappaportans, and decided to create a better home for them. All the land around the town of Loolla was confiscated, and a massive planned city was built, with extensive parks, broad streets, and many of the basic amenities that Zappaporta didn't offer. The new town helped to relieve overcrowding in the slum, but became overcrowded itself, leading to the construction of housing project towers across the entire neighborhood. Today its skyline of housing projects is in many ways the same as Zappaporta, but with better design and extensive parks, and much closer to the suburbs, and so is home to slightly better off citizens. This is especially true in Pickles Hills, a wealthy enclave on the eastern edge of the city, perched on a hill overlooking the Zappa River. Kaliburg Kaliburg was made capital in 2065, when it replaced its sister city of Port Davon, the capital since 1420. Kaliburg was founded in 1432 outside of the capital of Davon at the mouth of the Zappa River as a seperate suburb for foreigners and merchants. It earned its name because many of its inhabitants were Kali from mainland Kalistan. Until 1670, the city remained an unwalled suburb. In 2025, the city, along with nearby suburbs of Pfingsten, Gallo Vale, and Lolla Valley, were incorporated into the Federal District as Kaliburg. To seperate itself from the Imperial era, the government moved out of the Imperial Palace and ministries in Port Davon in 2065 and into new buildings constructed in the Fort Green district of Pfingsten, which was renamed Capitol Hill. Kaliburg is divided into a number of districts. Tunnel District County Kaliburg This region was originally the core of Kaliburg, and was divided into four quarters, the Narcomanian, Jerri, Neveran, and Kluptoon Quarters. The most historic part of the city, it is located in a bowl shaped valley and has very steep sides. Until 1970, both Port Davon and Kaliburg banned skyscraper construction, despite their prosperity. That changed when, in 1970, developers convinced the city government to fund building a massive plate over the Kaliburg Valley and allowing skyscraper construction above it, while keeping the historic buildings intact. Despite protests, this plan was followed through on, giving the area its name and a double appearance: on top, a planned, utopian city of tall glass and steel buildings, beneath an ancient city of stone. Tunnel District Undercity Tunnel District Overcity Points of Interest- Kaliburg City Hall Historic Undercity Provincial Assembly of Ananto Gold Coast County Kaliburg The gold coast is one of the oldest neighborhoods of Kaliburg, and stands between the Tunnel District and the bay, on the outer slope of a large hill. This position made it an ideal spot for a fortress, and until 1894 it was occupied by Fort Pedro. When the fort was closed, the area became the wealthiest section of Kaliburg. Today it is home to many turn of the century mansions, and some of the richest people in Kalistan. Bork Quarter County Kaliburg The Bork Quarter is the only quarter of Kaliburg on the right bank of the Zappa River. Located in the last bend of the river, the swampy area was bypassed by a canal in 1430, which eased shipping and served as part of the moat, as well as draining the area. The island's position right outside the walls of the Imperial city, and on the road down south to Kaliburg, Xanadu, and Luxon, made it the mercantile center of Kaliburg. The city's largest market, the Grand Bazare sic, sold goods from all over the world. The quarters' position as a commercial hub continued into colonial and early modern days, though it has now been overtaken by the Tunnel District. The Right Bank is a line of old financial houses and trading companies along the river, which to this day is a historical landmark. Despite its name, the Bork Quarter was only Borkistani very early in its history, when the early citizens of Kaliburg further segregated them across the river from the rest of the population. They were later pushed out of the city entirely in 1543, because they were thought to be conspiring with pirates. The Right Bank Points of Interest - Grand Bazare The Right Bank Pirate Museum Vintalli Quarter County Kaliburg Andalay Quarter County Kaliburg Dolgarian Quarter County Kaliburg The Dolgarian Quarter is one of the outer quarters of the old city of Kaliburg, located along the Zappa River opposite Pickles. Like Pickles, it is a working- and lower middle-class neighborhood, relatively untouched by development in the interior. The river bank in this quater, however, has been a prime location for public building, and is host to stadiums, hospitals, and convention centers. Farther back from the river, the area becomes a maze of small streets wandering between 19th century apartment blocks, rarely visited except by those who work there. The Dolgarian Quarter is also home to Kaliburg New Station, a massive modern train station that replaced the multitude of smaller stations dotted around the city. Sanders Boulevard cuts through part of the quarter to connect the station, as well as the adjacent riverfront property, to the Tunnel District. Jahmaikan Quarter County Kaliburg Capitol Hill County Phthinise Before 2065, what is now Capital Hill had been Fort Green, situated south of the city of Kaliburg halfway between it and Pfingsten. Because of its location outside of the main south gate of the capital, Fort Green was the oldest suburb of Kaliburg outside its walls. In 2065, an area covering the whole town, parts of Pfingsten, and parts of the Kaliburg Greenbelt (formerly its wall) were chosen to be the new seat of the Federal Republic of Kalistan. Politicians believed that the long imperial history of Port Davon, not to mention the imperial architecture which housed the government there, was contradictory to the principals of the Federal Republic. The aim was to create a new capital complex which distanced itself from Port Davon while still being in the critically important area of Kaliburg-Port Davon. The new capital was built on top of Fort Green, and was oriented along the old south road, facing Kaliburg. An enormous green mall was built, with the Parliament at one end and the New Chancellory at the other, housing the legislative and executive duties, respectively. Later, a courthouse for the Constitutional Court would be built on the mall halfway between them. Along the sides of the mall, and filling the space between the mall and the bay, were all the ministries and offices that needed to be relocated from the Chancellory district of Port Davon. The district also laid out a planned residential neighborhood of tree-lined, suburban style houses. There is hardly any commerse in Capital Hill (the new name for Green Hill), with most of the land used for government offices and residences. Lobbyists, lawyers, contractors, etc. have their offices nearby, and often live in the neighborhood, but not in the district itself. Points of Interest: Parliament Hall New Chancellory Hall Kalistani Constitutional Court Pfingsten County Phthinise Gallo Vale County Zappise Gallo Vale is a small valley situated in the hills east of Kaliburg, and is the easternmost part of the whole federal district. The upper sections are upper class residential areas, but the areas by the river are largely industrial, because of their location along a major industrial artery. Gallo Vale is mostly surrounded by parkland and is, in some places, nearly rural in appearance. Despite this, it is only a few miles from downtown Kaliburg. Lolla Valley County Wilsone Lola Valley comprises a long valley in the hills east of Kaliburg, which was not a part of the city until the creation of the Federal District. Having been a farming area for centuries, the valley became the site of many bourgeois estates in the 1800's. As the city nearby grew larger, its proximity led to most of these estates being subdivided, creating an enclave of middle-class, low density suburb. Lolla's close proximity to Capital Hill and scenic location make it one of the top residential areas for government officials. Transportation Pinnochio Ananto International Airport, located thirty miles south of Capitol Hill, is the chief airport for the metropolitan area. The smaller Tomas Douglass International Airport to the north also serves the city. Most passenger sea travel embarks at the Sacco's Harbor Cruise Terminal, or the Pfingsten Bay Terminal, in the southern Tunnel District. Mass Transit Port Davon and Kaliburg are served by a number of mass transit systems. The Capitol Mass Transit Department (Deportent bob Transis Nesh Copitol, or TnTtNnTz) is run by the province of Ananto and operates a subway/light rail system throughout the metropolitan area, as well as a commuter rail service, and bus services. The TnTtNnTz also oversees private mass transit services, of which there are three: Kaliburg-Davon Rapid Transit (TtLvTzVpTn), Kaliburg Transit Company (TzTtTz), and Davon Metropolitan Transit (TtNvTn). The TtNvTn, TzTtTz, TtLvTzVpTn, and TnTtNnTz subway systems are for the most part independent of each other, but under TnTtNnTz supervision transfer have been built between the systems, and standard fares, etc. are used. Though the subway is divided into four components, none of these are particularly comprehensive, and there are many parts of the area still out of reach of the subway. Each transit company is, in fact, quite small, but have never been forced to consolidate. Education Primary and Secondary School Kaliburg and Port Davon are home to one of the largest primary and secondary education systems in the world, the Port Davon-Kaliburg Consolidated Public Schools. The PDKCPS, often simply refered to as CPS, has over 800,000 students in attendance and approximately 1,200 elementary, middle, and high schools. Perhaps because its massive size, the system is not only the largest in Seyela, but also one of the worst. Only 6% of CPS graduates earn a bachelor's degree by age 25, while only 35% of CPS students earn a bachelor's degree within six years of college. Many of the system's schools are decraying or in the process of collapse, many lack security and teachers, and most of the schools are lacking in funding in general. Alongside the CPS are a number of private primary and secondary school institions, which provide the wealthy residents of Kaliburg with an alternative to the poorly managed public system. Post Secondary Education Port Davon and Kaliburg are home to many of Kalistan's largest and most revered universities. Among the largest are... *Jorgone University (AKA the Imperial University of Jorge I), founded in 1442 by Floob Jorge I, located in Old Davon. *Imperial Academy of the Arts, founded in 1792, the oldest art school in Kalistan, located in Old Davon. *Credone University (AKA the Imperial University of Credo I), the most distinguished school in Kalistan. Located in the Imperial City *Kaliburg University, established in 1879, located in the Vintalli Quarter. *Saccone Polytechnic University, established 1813, located in Saccos Harbor. *Fort Green School of Art and Design, established in 1884, located in the Vintalli Quarter. *Pickelsian University, established 1927, located in Pickles. *University of the Republic, established 1909, located in Port Davon. *University of Pfingsten, established 1865, located in Pfingsten. *Kaliburg State University, established 1943, located in the Tunnel District. *Gallo College, established 1792, located in Gallo Vale. *Perkins University, established 1871, located in Port Davon. Category:Cities